Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic circuits, and more particularly, to a memory with an improved wordline adjustment scheme.
Background
Memory is a vital component for wireless communication devices. For example, the memory may be integrated as part of an application processor in a cell phone. With the ever increasing demands for more processing capability in these wireless communication devices, low power consumption has become a common design requirement. Various techniques are currently employed to reduce power consumption in such devices. One such technique involves reducing the operating voltage of the memories.
However, operating the memories at a low voltage may exacerbate the issue of static noise margin (SNM). The SNM is understood to be a maximum amount of voltage noise a memory cell can withstand without disturbing the stored data. The minimum operating voltage may thus be limited by the SNM. Accordingly, one design challenge is to address the SNM issue to allow even lower memory operating voltage.